Homecoming
by ElfCollaborator
Summary: The alumni of Beacon sit down to have a perfectly calm dinner...starring the Arc brothers, Cinder Fall and Weiss' insane dad. Well then. Rated T for antics, implications. Set in the Reactsverse.


**Homecoming**

**A/N: Another Reactsverse Oneshot! Now, as the votes streamed in both from polling and from PMs/reviews (I'll let it slip this time, but please, please use the poll next time) and I found out that it was an equal toss-up between Cinder's heel-face turn, the Great Antic War, Goodwitch and the Goddess of Yanderes, the alumni dinner and the infamous King's Game we so love talking about (CardinxMelanie, sadly, only made it in at 1 vote compared to about 4 for the other five.) **

**Me being me, I rolled a dice for it- the sixth outcome would have been a surprise story. Luckily, it'll be the alumni dinner! Don't worry, all of you who voted for Goodwitch, as that one got a lot of votes quickly, that one will be next.**

**Well, hope you guys enjoy! Credit to Half-Blind Otaku for Not-Iskander Arc (well, also credit to Type-Moon, but blah.)**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise Weiss would be the main character.**

* * *

Glynda sighed irritably at Ozpin. She was in a lavender-colored dress that glittered; it flowed down to cover her equally lavender shoes, and emphasised her figure well. Across from her was Cinder, wearing exactly what she did normally, only with a longer skirt. She was smirking.

"What, scared?"  
"Having to deal with the antics of the Arc siblings AND you will be horrifyingly madness-inducing." Glynda remarked.

"Now, ladies, play nice." Ozpin chuckled, drinking from his perennially present mug of coffee. He was in a black suit with a green vest underneath, over a white shirt, matching his usual attire. "It's a reunion dinner, not a party or a King's Game."  
"Doubtless, Cinder will try to find a way to turn it into one." Glynda muttered.

"I'm only trying to have fun, Glynda-chan~" Cinder giggled.

"Embarrassing me is hardly fun."

"It is when it's you~"

Ozpin sighed. "You two remind me of Miss Xiao Long and Miss Schnee." He muttered under his breath. It was true; ever since they'd met in Beacon, almost a decade and a half ago, Cinder and Glynda had had a similar relationship; a teasing prankster and an ever-embarrassed prim girl.

The three were sitting at the table as tonight was the annual Beacon Alumni Reunion; most of the other alumni were at Beacon, but Ozpin had managed to secure a table at a fine restaurant in Vale- with Siegfried Schnee's help, of course- for himself, Glynda, Cinder, the Arc siblings and Siegfried.

Yona Arc, Jaune's mother, was also an alumni and going to their dinner; she was simply cleaning an issue up in Weaponcraft.

Sadly, Port and Oobleck were busy, as was Peach- the former two were showing other alumni around the new areas of Beacon and Peach was too ill to go.

Suddenly, trumpets blared outside the restaurant, causing Glynda to squeal a bit in surprise and cling slightly to Ozpin, only to detach herself just as quick. Ozpin took a sip of his mug.

"That must be Alexander."

"He never lost his flair for entrances, did he?" Cinder chuckled.

"Clearly not..." Glynda muttered.

"I wonder where he got that fanfare..." Ozpin mused.

The doors burst open, to reveal a very tall, muscular, red-haired man, his face adorned with a rich red beard, in a black suit with a red tie, and an air of royalty and virility around him, walking in. Behind him was an equally as tall, but sleeker man with spiky blue hair and strange, triangular red shades, in a similar suit. He also had a cape flowing behind him, and he had also an air of virility around him. And behind him was Yona Arc, in a yellow and red dress, smiling.

"Ozpin! Ozpin!" The big, muscular man called out in a booming voice.

"Alexander, keep your voice down." Ozpin called up to him. "We're over here!"

"Ah. Excellent!" Alexander approached his table. "Come, come! We must dine!"

"I heard you the first time, big guy." The other man chuckled. "Good old times, right?"  
"Of course!"

Glynda grumbled. "Can he get even MORE boisterous?"

"I find it adorable~" Cinder giggled, before sighing. "Sadly, he wasn't looking for a girlfriend...what a shame."

"Thought you were dating that Torchwick person."

"Eh, he can get boring." Cinder shrugged. "I was kidding, anyway."

Alexander sat down next to Ozpin; the chair looked too small for a man of his height and frame. He noticed Glynda's presence and smiled. "Ah, have you and Glynda here wedded yet?"  
"A-Alexander!" The instructor blushed.

"I'm afraid not." Ozpin chuckled. "What about you?"  
"Oh, the usual! Planning my glorious conquest of Vytal!" Alexander scoffed.

"I believe Siegfried might want a word with you about that." Cinder remarked.

"Ah, yes, he and I..." Alexander laughed uproariously. "He and I must collaborate to conquer the country!"

'_Still obsessed with conquest...'_ Glynda sighed.

"I see." Ozpin chuckled good-naturedly, before turning to the other Arc brother present. "And what about you, Andreas?"

He stood up "I've just been taking the world by storm and telling them just who the hell I am!"

Yona sighed. "As usual, he's just being an idiot. He loves being a Hunter."

"...still the same, too." Glynda sighed. "Please, at least tell me Azur and Reynard changed."

"You'll find out when they get here." Cinder reminded her. "At least they're still as manly as before."

"Andreas and Alexander Arc, bastions of manliness!" Alexander boomed.

"Just who the hell do you think we-"  
"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Yona interrupted him. "You LOVE saying that."

"It defines just who I am, who we are, and it expresses the flame of manliness burning in not just my heart, but EVERYONE-"

"Okay, Andreas." Ozpin sighed. "You and Alexander have to tone it down."

'_Thank you, Ozpin.'_ Glynda mentally whispered. Finally, Yona wasn't the only other sane person!

"...wait for Siegfried. He would be disappointed if you two started posturing without him."

'_And there it goes.'_

"Ah, yes, Siegfried!" Alexander laughed.

"The big guy." Andreas laughed with him.

"Man, I miss the good ol' days when we just used to hang around Vale." Andreas sighed. "Those were fun times."  
"Indeed, brother. Indeed." Alexander noted.

"Yeah, making a fool out of yourself. Reaaaal smooth." Yona remarked.

"You met me when I was making a fool out of myself, Yona." Andreas shot back.

"You're still an idiot." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"And you're still crazy." He shot back.

"Get a room already." Cinder muttered.

"I know, right?" Glynda whispered to her.

"When can we expect your three other siblings?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, Azur and Reynard are stuck in traffic." Alexander sighed. "They will arrive as soon as possible."

"And what of Aria?"

"She will be here too."  
"She's just busy with this business in Fuyuki City or something." Andreas shrugged. "Sounded like a bore. She's trying to get here as fast as she can."

"Ah." Ozpin nodded. "Well, shall we get started? Siegfried being Siegfried, he will most likely be late."

"Yes! Let us begin the feasting!" Alexander clapped his hands.

"Yeah, I really need some grub." Andreas commented.

"Good." Glynda mumbled. "Maybe you'll shut up for a moment, the pair of you."

* * *

The feasting did indeed begin. The two present Arc brothers were recounting their various exploits since last year's dinner.

"...and then we managed to save the village- with ease, of course." Alexander nodded.

"They had no idea what hit 'em." Andreas chuckled.

"I doubt they had no idea, Andreas." Yona remarked. "With your habits, they probably knew exactly what hit 'em."  
"Hey! The flame of justice that dwells in the hearts of men has to be expressed somehow!"  
"Indeed!" The bigger man boomed. "You should understand! You are married to one who espouses such a philosphy!"  
"Yeah." Yona smiled. "I am."

"Ah, yes." Alexander cleared his throat. "So, how is Beacon, Ozpin?"

"Attendance is up, we have some new teachers; Ms Faust is still teaching here, and I know you hated her, Yona-"  
"She was completely crazy!"

"Ah, speaking of which, Cinder and Yona are both teaching at Beacon now."

"Much to my annoyance." Glynda interjected, sighing at Cinder, who shrugged.

"Ohoh! Well. It seems the old team's being reunited!" Alexander stated. "Glynda, Cinder, Yona..." He stopped, looking down. Yona finished for him.

"...and Summer."

Ozpin, Cinder and Glynda nodded. "Summer..."

The table remained in silence for a while. It was only when Andreas broke the silence that they resumed chatting.

* * *

"So...you guys heard about Yin?"

"Xiao Long?" Glynda smiled for the first time that evening; she and Yang's mother had been close friends, back in the good old days. "I hear she's teaching in Mistral."

"Emmy as well..." Cinder nodded.

"And what is that old scoundrel Torchwick up to?" Alexander inquired.

"Just up to his usual stunts." Cinder sighed. "Crazy man...I don't understand how anyone could love him, personally."

"You do." Glynda retorted. Her face was neutral, but Ozpin could tell she was jumping at the chance to hit Cinder back for her teasing.

"W-what?!" Cinder blushed, glaring at her. "I don't!"

"Explain your response then."  
"...you..." The pyromancer sighed. "...touché, Goodwitch. Touché."

"So, uh, Ozpin." Andreas asked. "When are you and Glynda getting married again?"  
"S-shut up!" The blonde glared at him. "I d-don't even like him!"

"We're all adults and yet some of us still act like we're teens..." Yona mused. "Ah, well, some things never change."

"And here I thought you were oblivious to this kinda stuff, Andy." Cinder commented.

"Eh, you learn things."

Yona suddenly propped up. "Hey, you guys hear that?"

"I believe..." Ozpin sipped his mug. "...that would be helicopter blades." Indeed, as the group looked outside, past Alexander's car- a golden, Chariot brand- luxury car- a black helicopter, the Schnee Dust Company logo branded on the side, and Siegfried Schnee stepping out of it. His formerly dyed red hair was replaced with its natural silver, and his muscular frame was hidden by his fine, white suit. He wore glasses over his sharp blue eyes as he walked in.

"Ah! Siegfried!" Alexander stood up, arms positioned to hug his old friend, as were Andreas'.

"Alexander!" Siegfried boomed. "Good to see you! It has been a while, has it not?"  
"Indeed!" The three men hugged, patting each other on the back.

Ozpin stood up. "Siegfried. Glad you could make it."  
"Of course!" He laughed. "I wouldn't miss another opportunity to drink with my old friends!"

"Heh, you'll lose the drinking contest again." Andreas scoffed. "Real men don't fall over from a couple of drinks."  
"We'll prove that later, when I win!" Alexander boasted.

"Let's prove that NOW then, shall we?!" Siegfried roared.

"Let's prove that over a couple of beers!" Andreas declared. "This'll be the real test of manhood!"  
"If I win, you two must assist me in my Glorious Conquest!" Alexander laughed.

"I'll go with you three." Ozpin sighed. "If nothing else, I will probably need to drive you all home when you three get too blasted to drive."

"Don't play the high horse with us, Ozpin! You're going to get drunk like a normal man!" Andreas declared.

Ozpin scoffed. "Good luck."

"Well, boys will be boys." Yona sighed, looking to Cinder and Glynda. "Well, you two up for a girls night out?"

"Maybe." Cinder shrugged.

"Ah, this brings back memories, doesn't it?" The red-haired girl chuckled. "All the times we girls stuck together-"  
"Having to listen to Alexander and Andreas go on about their manliness and conquests was...hardly a fun thing." Glynda grumbled. "Aria and Azur were...less irritating."  
"Who's Reynard, again?" Cinder tilted her head.

"The fourth Arc brother." Glynda reminded her. Cinder snapped her fingers, remembering. "Ah! The guy who liked foxes. Seemed really shady. He taught me everything I know about antics. How could I forget him?"

"Man, the antics we pulled back in the day..." Yona smirked, fist-bumping the pyromancer.

"Yes, all of them targeted at me." Glynda sighed irritably. "You two were such perverted deviants..."  
"Not our fault you had crushes on Alexander and Ozpin!"

"I DID NOT, I DO NOT, AND I WILL NOT!" Glynda responded vehemently, blushing.

"Remember the time we shoved her into a maid outfit?" Yona laughed.

"Oh, definitely." Cinder chuckled.

"I still hate you guys for that." Glynda grumbled. "I cannot believe that YOU came up with a Maid Cafe, Yona!"

"Hey, it was a good idea at the time!"

"Lie Fong still teases me about that..." The instructor pinched the bridge of her nose.

"At least we didn't do what Emmy planned." Cinder protested.

"Yes, only because her plan didn't involve shoving me into a skimpy maid outfit and putting me out THERE!"

"You still have a maid outfit, don't you." Yona mumbled.

"I do-I mean, what relevance does THAT have?" Glynda retorted.

"If I recall...Ozpin had a fetish for maids." The redhead thought. "Hm. Still going at it, even years later?"

"S-shut up!"

"Oooooh, Glynda! I didn't think you had it in you." Cinder smirked.

"You're b-both delusional!" Glynda protested.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll help you~" Yona giggled.

"Trust us, you'll finally get your beloved Ozpin-senpai-"  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW I CALL HIM THAT?!"

"You still keep a diary after all these years."

"CINDER FALL I WILL MURDER YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW IF YOU DO NOT RELINQUISH MY DIARY." Glynda declared hotly. Cinder only began to laugh.

Yona chuckled. "Glynda, you haven't changed a bit."

"I don't have your diary~ A little birdy told me about the password to your safe~"

* * *

At Beacon...

Yang munched on pizza from the local Schnee Pizza Go-Go, sharing it out with Ruby and Weiss- Blake was off helping out at the Alumni evening with team JNPR and Cardin.

"Hey, where'd you get this?" Ruby inquired.

"Oh, got a free coupon from Cindy." Yang shrugged. "Pretty nifty."  
"Why'd she give you a coupon for pizza?" Weiss tilted her head. "And, since it's you and Cinder, why?"  
"Oh, I just told her some things. Nothing to do with you~"  
"That's not at all reassuring, Xiao Long."

"I know. I'm just mysterious like that~"

"Probably a safe password or something." Ruby commented, munching on a slice. "Hey, I should really cash my pizza in."  
"Yeah, we should!" Yang cheered.

"You don't need to get fatter, Yang." Weiss remarked sarcastically.  
Yang stuck her tongue out. "My fat goes to all the right places. Unlike you, I HAVE a chest."  
"M-my chest is perfectly a-adequate! Q-quit being a deviant!"

* * *

Back at the restaurant...

"...you little..." Glynda glared at her colleague.

"Oooooh, you even considered Andreas-"  
"That b-buffoon is far too stupid for me. And he's married." The instructor shot back.

"Not that you ever had a chance with him." Yona scoffed.

Cinder retorted. "You hated him!"  
"I have issues!"

"...you both do." Glynda remarked. Suddenly, her phone went off. She picked it up.

There was a message on it;

-From: **Ozpin-sama**

Need help. Siegfried nearly blew up pub. Andreas trying to commandeer mining equipment. Alexander recruiting for vytal conquest.

Execute Plan Gilgamesh. Get out the briefcase. It's in my car, front passenger seat.

Glynda smirked. At long last, a chance to get revenge for the times the Arc siblings and Siegfried had embarrassed her. She stood up.

"Ladies, I believe I have a situation to defuse." Glynda sighed. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Plan Gilgamesh?" Cinder clapped. "Been waiting a while to get that plan done."  
"What's this Plan Gilgamesh?" Yona inquired.

Glynda smirked. "Well, it's really simple..." She started, as she started to walk out.

* * *

Needless to say, the Arc siblings and Siegfried were screwed.

* * *

**END-WAIT.**

* * *

_An hour later..._

The door opened and Azur Arc, a tall man with a young face and navy-blue hair, with a sleek, blue vest and brown pants, and a drill necklace adorning his neck, walked in.

"Hey, bro-" He looked around. "...where are they?"

"Azur?" His wife, Cota, a slender woman, with flowing pastel-yellow and blue hair, opal eyes and a pink dress, poked out from behind him. "Where's everyone?"  
"...I don't know." He sighed, checking his watch. "Maybe they're late?"

"Most likely, knowing Alexander and Andreas." Two people approached them; both had blonde hair, but one was a shifty-looking man in a brown dress jacket and trousers- he seemed to remind one of a fox- and the other was a short, blue-eyed woman with hair in a long braid down her back, in a blue and white dress.

"Reynard, Aria." Azur sighs. "Have you seen where-"

"COMING THROUGH!" All of them whirled their heads around to see Siegfried and Andreas waving at them at the side of a fire engine, holding beer cans. Alexander was running behind them, blowing a horn. Far behind them were Glynda and Ozpin, yelling something indeterminate.

"...what are they doing?" Cota tilted her head.

"...such idiots." Reynard facepalmed.

"...do I even want to..." Aria shook her head.

"Heh. Bro, as usual, you end up doing something so hilariously stupid it's just hilarious." Azur laughed.

The four simply watched the weird procession drive by, amazed at how stupid they could look when they tried.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: That was a thing. Also, if you're wondering about who they're all expies of (because they are); Azur = Simon, Cota = Nia, Reynard = Reynard (the Fox), Aria = Saber. Bonus: Cota is derived from the French term cote a (keyboard doesn't allow accents dammit), meaning near to. Heh, Elf makes puns. Emmy (Valkyrie), Yin Xiao Long, Alexander Arc and Ms Faust are originally Half-Blind Otaku's, credit to him for coming up with awesome names.**

**Funny thing is I meant that to be more of a rip-off; Reactsverse!Alexander's name was originally Phoebus, Andreas' names were, in order, Kamina, Kenshin, Valjean and then Vermillion, and Azur was originally Aramis. Just a little fun trivia there.**

**Well, next Reactsverse Oneshot; Cinder's Heel-Face Turn! Starring Burrito-kun! You can...probably tell this is less dramatic than it should be. It is.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that, leave your ideas, criticisms, suggestions, reviews and thoughts, and I hope you have a good day! Until next time!**


End file.
